Anioł zesłany do piekła
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 23-26 (4. Nominacje) Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata uczestnicy wcielali się w różne bajkowe role w celu wygrania większej ilości jedzenia na nadchodzący tydzień. Udało im się zaliczyć to zadanie, ale to nie powstrzymało niektórych przed kolejnymi kłótniami. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, DeMona i Dwayne swoim zachowaniem wprowadzali najwięcej zamieszania w domu. Do tego oboje byli nominowani razem z siostrami Zachariah oraz Drakem, który niestety miał najwięcej pecha i musiał już pożegnać się z programem pomimo bycia jednym z najspokojniejszych uczestników. Kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? I kto tym razem będzie zagrożony eliminacją? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 23 ''9.12: Kilku uczestników wstało już ze swoich łóżek i rozpoczęło pierwszy dzień po eliminacji Drake'a. Muriel i Klein spędzali wspólnie czas popijając herbatę. '''Muriel: Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja miałam nadzieję, że pozbędziemy się już tej całej DeMony... To znaczy jej albo Dwayne'a, bo on jest prawie jej męską wersją. Klein: Tak, ja też na to liczyłem... Ale nic na to nie poradzimy. W tym momencie chyba bardziej smuci mnie fakt, że straciłem już dostęp do luksusowej sypialni. Muriel: No tak, zapomniałam już, że teraz ktoś inny tam zamieszka. A zresztą jeszcze wczoraj zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Samantha była w takim złym nastroju... Klein: Właśnie dlatego, że ona też musiała przenieść się do sypialni dla "plebsu". Muriel: Może to ją nauczy, że nie jest tu najważniejsza... Klein: Z pewnością już niedługo się o tym przekona. Poza tym ostrzegałem ją przed tym, ale ona miała to gdzieś... Tymczasem Dwayne postanowił udać się do pokoju zwierzeń. Dwayne: 'Wczorajsza eliminacja trochę mnie zaskoczyła. Byłem przekonany, że odpadnę albo ja, albo ta demonica. Szkoda, że padło akurat na Drake'a, bo on był jedną z niewielu osób w tym domu, których naprawdę polubiłem... Cóż, dzisiaj chyba znowu zawalczymy o władzę w domu, więc liczę na to, że uda mi się to wygrać. Przyda mi się immunitet, a poza tym z wielką chęcią dopilnuję tego, żeby DeMona znowu była nominowana. ''12.00: Wszyscy domownicy zebrali się w pokoju zadań, gdzie zostało przygotowanych 11 stanowisk. Każde stanowisko jest oddzielone ściankami od pozostałych dzięki czemu uczestnicy nie będą mogli oszukiwać. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Kleina, Samanthy i Celestii ustawili się za stanowiskami. '''Wielki Brat: Nadszedł czas, aby wyłonić nową Głowę Domu. Tym razem wasze zadanie polega na odpowiadaniu na pytania, na które odpowiedzią może być tylko "prawda" lub "fałsz". Za błędną odpowiedź zostajecie wyeliminowani z zadania, więc gra będzie trwała do momentu, aż zostanie nam jeden zwycięzca. Klein i Samantha jako poprzednie Głowy Domu nie uczestniczą w tym zadaniu, natomiast Chloe walczy o wygraną dla siebie i Celestii. Czy wszystko jest jasne? Wszyscy przytaknęli. Wielki Brat: 'W takim razie zaczynamy. Pierwsze pytanie: Drugie nominacje odbyły się dziesiątego dnia. Prawda czy fałsz? ''Każdy z wyjątkiem LaTeeshy i Briana pokazał tabliczkę z napisem "fałsz". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawna odpowiedź to fałsz, co oznacza, że LaTeesha i Brian zostają już wyeliminowani z zadania. ''Wyeliminowana dwójka usiadła na ławce obok Samanthy, Kleina i Celestii. 'Wielki Brat: '''Podczas głosowania na osobę, która wywarła na was najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, Vince zdobył co najmniej połowę waszych głosów. Prawda czy fałsz? ''Wszyscy pokazali tabliczkę z napisem "fałsz". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawna odpowiedź to fałsz, więc nikt nie odpada. Kolejne pytanie: Czy prawdą jest to, że dwudziestego pierwszego dnia w domu Wielkiego Brata znajdowało się więcej osób niż czternastego dnia? ''Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Nikki pokazali tabliczkę z napisem "prawda". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawną odpowiedzią jest prawda, co oznacza, że Nikki odpada z zadania. ''Wkurzona Nikki usiadła na ławce. 'Wielki Brat: '''W ramach drugiego zadania zakupowego przepłynęliście w sumie 104 kilometry. Prawda czy fałsz? ''Ce'Brie, Vince, Dwayne i DeMona pokazali tabliczkę z napisem "prawda", natomiast Stiles, Chloe, Muriel i Junior pokazali "fałsz". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawną odpowiedzią jest fałsz. To oznacza, że Ce'Brie, DeMona, Dwayne i Vince odpadają z zadania. ''Niezadowolona czwórka usiadła na ławce. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy prawdą jest to, że do tej pory nominowanych do opuszczenia domu było dziewięć różnych osób? ''Chloe, Stiles i Muriel pokazali "prawda", za to Junior pokazał "fałsz". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawna odpowiedź to prawda, więc Junior zostaje wyeliminowany. ''Junior usiadł obok reszty przegranych. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czy to prawda, że poprzednie zadanie o Głowę Domu trwało ponad sto minut? ''Cała trójka ponownie pokazała tabliczki z napisem "prawda". 'Wielki Brat: '''Odpowiedzią jest prawda, więc nikt nie odpada. Kolejne pytanie: Do tej pory w ramach nominacji wszyscy razem oddaliście w sumie 56 głosów. Prawda czy fałsz? ''Stiles i Chloe pokazali "fałsz", natomiast Muriel pokazała tabliczkę z napisem "prawda". 'Wielki Brat: '''Poprawną odpowiedzią jest prawda, a to oznacza, że Muriel właśnie została nową Głową Domu! Gratulacje! '''Muriel: '''Zaraz, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? '''Klein: '''Tak, wygrałaś! <3 ''Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli gratulować Muriel, chociaż niektórzy nie ukrywali, że są zaskoczeni jej zwycięstwem. 'Junior: '''Kto by się spodziewał... '''Muriel: '''Może i jestem stara, ale pamięć mam dobrą! '''Chloe: '''Naprawdę znałaś wszystkie odpowiedzi? '''Muriel: '''Nie, tak naprawdę to przy kilku musiałam zgadywać, ale jak się okazuje moja intuicja jest mądrzejsza ode mnie. <3 ''14.49: Część domowników spędzała czas w ogrodzie. Ce'Brie i Nikki rozmawiały na temat zadania. '''Nikki: Skoro Muriel udało się wygrać, to może nawet ja kiedyś jakimś cudem coś wygram... Ce'Brie: Może... Ech, bardzo bym chciała zostać tą całą Głową Domu. Nikki: Ja też... Ce'Brie: Ale przynajmniej zwycięstwo Muriel nie jest aż takie złe. Najważniejsze, że siostry nie wygrały, bo mimo że lubię Chloe, to jednak nie wiadomo, co takiego zrobiłaby Celestia. Ona tu chyba nikogo nie lubi, więc wszystko byłoby możliwe. Celestia: Słyszałam to. Ce'Brie i Nikki gwałtownie odwróciły się w stronę Celestii, która akurat przechodziła w pobliżu. Ce'Brie: Nie zauważyłam cię... Ale to w sumie żadna nowość, bo ty zazwyczaj jesteś dosyć niewidzialna. Celestia: Nie jestem niewidzialna. Po prostu wolę spędzać czas samotnie lub w towarzystwie znośnych ludzi, których niestety trochę brakuje w tym domu. Pozostali uczestnicy będący w pobliżu zainteresowali się trochę rozmową dziewczyn. Junior: Co ty w ogóle jeszcze tutaj robisz? Wyraźnie widać, że przez większość czasu wolałabyś być gdzieś daleko stąd. Celestia: To prawda, ale dla wygranej jestem gotowa do poświęceń. Junior: Czyli że jesteś zdesperowana? Celestia: Gdybym była zdesperowana to próbowałabym się za wszelką cenę dogadać z wami wszystkimi, a jak widzicie wcale mi na tym nie zależy. Ce'Brie: Ktoś nam tutaj zaczyna przynudzać... Celestia westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. Celestia: Wybaczcie mi, że nie jestem na waszym poziomie intelektualnym. Nieco wkurzona odeszła od uczestników. Ce'Brie: Czy ona właśnie przyznała, że jest od nas głupsza? Junior: Niestety obawiam się, że miała na myśli to, że to my jesteśmy od niej głupsi. Nikki: Pff, przynajmniej nie jesteśmy takimi ponurakami jak ona... 18.31: DeMona spędzała trochę czasu z Vincem w salonie. DeMona: 'Jesteś jedną z bardzo niewielu osób w tym domu, które nie wkurzają mnie po kilku minutach rozmowy... '''Vince: '''To miłe z twojej strony. ^^ Chyba niezbyt wielu ludzi ma ten zaszczyt bycia zaakceptowanym przez DeMonę, prawda? '''DeMona: '''Tak, masz wyjątkowe szczęście. ''W tej samej chwili w salonie zjawił się Dwayne, który usłyszał kawałek rozmowy i zaśmiał się pod nosem z tego powodu. '''Dwayne: Ktoś tu ma zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie... DeMona: Masz na myśli siebie? Dwayne: No raczej nie przypominam sobie, żebym żył w świecie, w którym wyobrażam siebie jako jakiegoś króla... Ale może zacznę tak robić, bo wygląda na to, że ty świetnie się przy tym bawisz. DeMona przewróciła oczami i spojrzała się z powrotem na Vince'a. DeMona: Jak już mówiłam, tutaj jest zbyt wielu nieznośnych ludzi. Dwayne: A ty jesteś na pierwszym miejscu tej listy. DeMona: Zamknij się! Nie widzisz, że cię ignoruję? Dwayne: Jakoś ci to nie wychodzi... Vince: Może chcesz, żebyśmy poszli gdzieś indziej? Dwayne: "Bohater" się znalazł... DeMona: Nigdzie nie idziemy. Byliśmy tu pierwsi, więc to on niech stąd spada. Dwayne: I tak mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z twoją żałosną osobą... DeMona: Jeśli ja jestem żałosna, to dla twojej żałosności trzeba by było stworzyć nowe słowo... Dwayne: To co powiedziałaś nie miało sensu. DeMona: Chyba miałeś już sobie stąd iść? Dwayne: Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że ja tego chcę, a nie że ty tak mówisz! DeMona: Mhm, wmawiaj to sobie... Dwayne skrzywił się i poszedł gdzieś indziej. 22.17: LaTeesha, Stiles i Brian jedli w kuchni nieco późną kolację. LaTeesha: 'Jeszcze niedawno nie pomyślałabym, że mogłoby mi brakować tutaj Drake'a... '''Stiles: '''Zauważyłem, że zaprzyjaźniliście się ze sobą w tych ostatnich dniach. '''LaTeesha: '''No tak trochę... Nawet fajnie spędzało się z nim czas. '''Brian: '''Według mnie on był nudny... ''LaTeesha posłała Brianowi złowrogie spojrzenie, przez które chłopak natychmiast stał się zakłopotany. 'LaTeesha: '''Przynajmniej nie zachowywał się jak jakiś psychol z obsesją na punkcie czystości. '''Brian: '''Gdyby nie ja, to wy wszyscy utonęlibyście już w tym narastającym syfie! '''Stiles: '''Nie sądzę. Gdyby nie było cię w tym domu, to spokojnie znalazłoby się kilka osób, które regularnie by tutaj sprzątały. '''Brian: '''Przekonacie się jak już stąd odejdę... '''Stiles: '''Zamierzasz odejść? Czy po prostu jesteś takim pesymistą, że z góry zakładasz, że nie wytrwasz tu do samego końca? '''Brian: '''To chyba oczywiste, że prędzej czy później odpadnę. Albo rzeczywiście sam odejdę. I wiem, że moje zniknięcie ucieszyłoby mnóstwo osób. ''Stiles westchnął ze znużeniem. 'Stiles: '''Weź wyłącz już ten pesymizm... '''LaTeesha: '''Dokładnie... '''Brian: '''To moja sprawa, co sobie myślę. I nic wam do tego. ''Nieco obrażony Brian wziął swoje jedzenie i odszedł dalej ignorując pozostałych domowników. Dzień 24 8.51: Muriel obudziła się po pierwszej nocy spędzonej w luksusowej sypialni. Zadowolona poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Muriel. Jak się czujesz w roli Głowy Domu? '''Muriel: '''Sądziłam, że to nic specjalnego, ale się myliłam. Bardzo spodobały mi się te wszystkie luksusy. Szkoda, że to potrwa tylko przez jeden tydzień... '''Wielki Brat: '''A czy zauważyłaś może zmianę w zachowaniu mieszkańców domu po twojej wygranej? '''Muriel: '''Tak, część z nich nagle stała się milsza i zaczęli bardziej zwracać uwagę na moją obecność... Ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Lubię czuć się jak królowa. <3 ''11.33: Samantha i Ce'Brie postanowiły spędzić razem trochę czasu w "domku na drzewie". '''Ce'Brie: Jak się czujesz po tym, jak odebrano ci twoje królewskie prawa? Samantha: Kiepsko... Ale skoro ktoś taki jak ty radzi sobie w takich warunkach, to ja chyba też powinnam jakoś to przetrwać. Ce'Brie: "Ktoś taki jak ja"? Co przez to sugerujesz? Samantha: No wiesz, nietrudno zauważyć, że próbujesz zgrywać tutaj gwiazdę, której wszystko się należy... Ce'Brie: A ty to nie?! Samantha: Ja nie muszę udawać, bo mój gwiazdorski styl przychodzi mi naturalnie. Samantha odgarnęła włosy z udawaną gracją. Ce'Brie przewróciła oczami. Ce'Brie: Tak czy inaczej byłam tutaj pierwsza. Możesz próbować ile chcesz, ale mojej popularności w tym domu nie przebijesz. Samantha: A kto powiedział, że zamierzam cię w czymś przebijać? Przecież wcale nie musimy ze sobą rywalizować. Ce'Brie: Też tak myślałam, ale przed chwilą już w to zwątpiłam... Samantha: Cóż, w sumie mogłaś mnie trochę źle zrozumieć... Ce'Brie: Czyli że nadal się lubimy? Samantha: No jasne! Ce'Brie i Samantha z uśmiechem przytuliły się do siebie. Wtedy też na moment ich fałszywe uśmiechy zniknęły, ale wróciły na miejsce, gdy tylko dziewczyny znowu spojrzały na siebie po przytuleniu się. 15.18: Junior i Dwayne postanowili wykorzystać moment samotności w jadalni do tego, żeby porozmawiać trochę na temat strategii. Junior: 'Bez Drake'a będzie nam trudniej tutaj przetrwać... Myślisz, że moglibyśmy wciągnąć kogoś do naszego sojuszu? '''Dwayne: '''No nie wiem... A masz jakieś propozycje? '''Junior: '''Stiles wydaje się w porządku. Poza tym widać, że jest jedną z najmądrzejszych osób w tym domu, więc mógłby okazać się naprawdę pomocny. '''Dwayne: '''Cóż, to nie taki zły pomysł. Nie mam z nim dużego kontaktu, ale rzeczywiście wydaje się ogarnięty. '''Junior: '''Poszukać go? '''Dwayne: '''Tak, zaczekam na was. ''Junior poszedł po Stilesa, z którym już po chwili wrócił do Dwayne'a. 'Stiles: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Junior: '''Mamy dla ciebie pewną propozycję... '''Stiles: '''Niech zgadnę, chcielibyście mieć ze mną sojusz? ''Dwayne i Junior wyglądali na nieco zaskoczonych. 'Dwayne: '''Jak się domyśliłeś? '''Stiles: '''Zaraz, na serio zgadłem? To miał być tylko taki żarcik, ale w sumie chętnie posłucham co takiego macie do powiedzenia na temat tego sojuszu... '''Junior: '''Po prostu potrzebujemy kogoś, komu moglibyśmy zaufać i mieć pewność, że będzie po naszej stronie w czasie nominacji... '''Stiles: '''Okej, a co ja będę z tego miał? '''Dwayne: '''Naszą lojalność? '''Junior: '''To działa w dwie strony, więc chyba czułbyś się trochę bezpieczniej wiedząc, że możesz liczyć na dwie dodatkowe osoby? '''Stiles: '''No nie ukrywam, że to ciekawa propozycja. Zastanowię się nad tym, ale wstępnie myślę już, że chyba się dogadamy. ;) '''Junior: '''To super. :D ''Chłopacy przybili sobie piątki. 18.54: Celestia jak zwykle spędzała samotnie czas bawiąc się kartami. W pewnym momencie dołączył do niej Klein. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale ona zachowała kamienną twarz. '''Celestia: '''Masz jakąś sprawę? '''Klein: '''Zauważyłem, że nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji do tego, żeby się trochę lepiej poznać. Wiem o tobie tylko tyle, ile powiedziała mi Chloe... '''Celestia: '''Pewnie nagadała ci samych złych rzeczy. '''Klein: '''Nie do końca. '''Celestia: '''Naprawdę? Tak czy inaczej tracisz teraz czas, bo nie mam ochoty na rozmowy na mój temat. '''Klein: '''Cóż, szkoda. A rozmowa na mój temat? ^^ '''Celestia: '''Tym bardziej nie. Bez urazy. '''Klein: '''Spoko, chciałem tylko sprawdzić, co na to odpowiesz. ;) '''Celestia: Mhm... Celestia ponownie skupiła swoją uwagę na kartach. Klein jeszcze przez moment sprawiał wrażenie, że chciałby o czymś z nią porozmawiać, ale jednak zrezygnował i zostawił Celestię w spokoju. 22.19: Kilku domowników urządziło sobie małe przyjęcie w salonie. Nikki akurat nie była w dobrym humorze i leżała niezadowolona na swoim łóżku. Nikki: Nie mogli urządzić tej głupiej imprezy jakiegoś innego dnia?! Jak wczoraj miałam ochotę na trochę więcej zabawy to jakoś nikomu się nie chciało! DeMona również leżała na swoim łóżku nie mając ochoty na przebywanie w salonie. DeMona: Skoro masz z tym taki wielki problem, to idź im to powiedz zamiast się tutaj wydzierać i mnie denerwować. Nikki: Z wielką chęcią zepsułabym im teraz zabawę, ale znając życie jutro bym tego żałowała. Może ty to zrób, przecież i tak nikt cię tutaj nie lubi... DeMona: Szczerości z pewnością ci nie brakuje... Tak czy siak mi w niczym nie przeszkadza ta żałosna impreza. Przynajmniej na razie. Nikki westchnęła ze zdenerwowaniem. Po chwili ciszy ponownie się odezwała, ale tym razem z nieco większym spokojem. Nikki: 'Wiesz może czy mają tam alkohol? '''DeMona: '''Yyy, nie? '''Nikki: '''Nie mają czy nie wiesz? '''DeMona: '''Nie obchodzi mnie, co oni tam robią. Sama sobie to sprawdź i daj mi w końcu spokój! '''Nikki: '''Ech, dobra. Lepiej żeby coś mieli, bo w sumie mogłabym się czegoś napić... ''DeMona przewróciła oczami, natomiast Nikki poszła do salonu. Rzeczywiście znalazła sobie tam coś do picia, więc w ostateczności rozluźniła się i spędziła resztę dnia bawiąc się z pozostałymi domownikami. Dzień 25 10.06: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli już nowy dzień. Niektórzy wyglądali na wyjątkowo bardzo niewyspanych. Chloe, Stiles i Vince nie należeli do tych osób i zamiast tego w dobrym humorze jedli sobie śniadanie. '''Stiles: Dobrze, że dzisiaj raczej nie będzie żadnego zadania, bo z tą bandą chodzących trupów nie poszłoby nam zbyt dobrze. Chloe: No chyba że nominacje uznamy jako "wyzwanie". Stiles: Cóż, dla niektórych może rzeczywiście głosowanie będzie nieco wymagające. Vince: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chyba na serio będę miał problem z wybraniem aż dwóch osób... Chloe: Ty przynajmniej nie musisz uzgadniać swoich nominacji z siostrą, która ma na ten temat zupełnie inne spojrzenie... Stiles: 'Czyli jakie? '''Chloe: '''Dla niej liczy się tylko strategia, za to ja wolałabym nominować osoby, z którymi po prostu mam najgorszy kontakt. Ale w ostateczności jakoś musimy się dogadać... '''Vince: '''Wasze relacje chyba i tak już się poprawiły, prawda? '''Chloe: '''Tak, trochę... Z jednej strony mogłoby być lepiej, ale z drugiej mogło być też znacznie gorzej, więc chyba po prostu jest między nami okej. '''Vince: '''To dobrze. ^^ ''12.30: Nadszedł czas na czwarte nominacje tego sezonu. Jako pierwszy do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Dwayne. '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Dwayne. Podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Dwayne: Okej... Moje nominacje będą dosyć oczywiste. Głosuję na DeMonę, bo z trudem ją tutaj znoszę i byłoby miło, gdyby w końcu się stąd wyniosła. A jako drugiego nominuję Kleina, bo nie polubiłem go, a poza tym przez niego mogłem odpaść w poprzednim tygodniu. Jeśli on myśli, że zapomnę o tym, to się grubo myli. Jako druga do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Ce'Brie. Ce'Brie: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest DeMona. Nie mam tu zbyt wiele do mówienia, po prostu nie lubię jej już od pierwszego dnia i według mnie ona jest tutaj już jakieś 20 dni za długo! Natomiast jako drugą nominuję Samanthę. Może i potrafimy się ze sobą dogadać, ale ja dobrze wiem, że ona chce być główną gwiazdą w tym domu, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić! Po Ce'Brie nadeszła kolej na Kleina. Klein: Cóż, ja chyba po prostu powtórzę swoje nominacje z zeszłego tygodnia... Tak więc pierwszą nominowaną przeze mnie osobą jest jakże przyjemna DeMona, natomiast drugą jest równie przyjemny Dwayne. W sumie jakby nie patrzeć, to oboje są siebie warci i zdecydowanie wystarczy nam tutaj tylko jedno z nich. Jako następny do pokoju zwierzeń został wezwany Vince. Vince: Mój pierwszy głos wędruje do Dwayne'a. Skoro z DeMoną udaje mi się utrzymywać przyjazne relacje, a z nim niekoniecznie, to chyba już o czymś świadczy. Wybranie drugiej osoby było o wiele trudniejsze, ale w ostateczności mój wybór padł na Briana, ponieważ nie mam z nim dużego kontaktu, a do tego jego obsesje na punkcie czystości nadal potrafią być męczące. Kolejną głosującą osobą była Nikki. Nikki: Jako pierwszą chciałabym nominować DeMonę, bo ona jest jedną z najbardziej toksycznych osób, z jakimi miałam do czynienia w tym programie... Samantha jest moją drugą nominacją. Ta dziewczyna trochę za bardzo wczuła się w rolę "królowej domu" i chyba zbyt wiele sobie wyobrażała w związku z tym. Niestety dla niej to było tylko tymczasowe. Po Nikki do pokoju zwierzeń udały się Celestia i Chloe. Chloe: Chyba robimy jakieś postępy, bo tym razem nie miałyśmy aż tak dużych problemów z ustaleniem naszych nominacji... Celestia: Zaskakujące, prawda? Chloe: Bardzo. Tak więc nasz pierwszy głos oddajemy na Samanthę za to, że nominowała nas w zeszłym tygodniu. Celestia: Natomiast jako drugiego nominujemy Juniora. Żadna z nas nie ma z nim dobrych relacji, a poza tym on zdecydowanie zmierza do zwycięstwa, więc dobrze byłoby się już go stąd pozbyć. W międzyczasie LaTeesha i Muriel odpoczywały sobie w salonie. LaTeesha: 'Fajnie masz, że nie musisz stresować się wynikami nominacji... '''Muriel: '''Ale za to moja decyzja może sprawić, że ktoś przez mnie będzie musiał odejść... Poza tym według mnie ty akurat nie masz czym się stresować! '''LaTeesha: '''Serio tak uważasz? Przecież wiem, że potrafię być denerwująca... '''Muriel: '''Ale chyba nie na tyle, żeby przebić na przykład DeMonę? Mimo starości jestem dosyć dobrą obserwatorką i widzę kto jest lubiany, a kto już nie bardzo. '''LaTeesha: '''W sumie chyba masz rację... Ale i tak nie będę czuła się zbyt pewnie, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo! '''Muriel: '''To też prawda. Powiedziałabym, że w tym tygodniu tylko ja mogę czuć się tutaj bezpiecznie, ale jednak w każdej chwili mogę zejść na zawał, więc tak jak powiedziałaś, nigdy nic nie wiadomo! ''LaTeesha spojrzała się na Muriel z przerażeniem. 'LaTeesha: '''Zaraz, co powiedziałaś? '''Muriel: '''Spokojnie dziecinko, tylko żartowałam! To znaczy mam taką nadzieję, że uda mi się dożyć do końca tego szalonego programu... ''13.56: Wielki Brat wezwał Briana do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Wielki Brat: '''Brian, podaj imiona dwóch osób, które chcesz nominować do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata oraz uzasadnij swój wybór. '''Brian: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Dwayne, ponieważ po prostu nie lubię go najbardziej z tych wszystkich brudnych osób. A jako drugą nominuję DeMonę, bo jest zbyt agresywna i do tego myślała, że będzie mogła mnie wykorzystywać do własnych celów. Nie jestem taki głupi na jakiego wyglądam! Następnie do pokoju zwierzeń poszła DeMona. DeMona: Dlaczego muszę być ograniczona tylko do dwóch osób? Chętnie zagłosowałabym na co najmniej połowę z nich... No cóż, mój pierwszy głos musi powędrować do Dwayne'a, bo w tym momencie jego nienawidzę najbardziej. Natomiast drugą osobą jest Klein za to, że próbował się mnie pozbyć, a z DeMoną się nie zadziera! Jako kolejny zagłosował Stiles. Stiles: Mój pierwszy głos oddaję na DeMonę. To nie powinno być zaskakujące zważając na to, że ona ma zdecydowanie najgorszą reputację w tym domu. Jako drugiego chciałbym nominować Briana, bo on też nie jest tutaj zbyt popularny... Oczywiście ja sam również nie przepadam za tą dwójką i z pewnością nie brakowałoby mi ich. Chwilę później nadeszła kolej na Samanthę. Samantha: Na początek nominuję DeMonę za to, że jest okropną osobą i próbuje tutaj wszystkimi rządzić. Ce'Brie jest moją drugą nominacją. Czuję że nie pasuje jej moja obecność w tym domu, bo stwarzam dla niej konkurencję i pewnie do tego zazdrości mi, że ja w przeciwieństwie do niej miałam już tutaj prawdziwą rolę królowej! Po Samancie do pokoju zwierzeń poszła LaTeesha. LaTeesha: Chciałabym zagłosować na Briana, bo po tylu dniach jego dziwne zachowania nadal mnie denerwują i do tej pory nie mogę się z nim jakoś normalnie dogadać. Nominuję też Dwayne'a, bo nie mam z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu i tak właściwie to prawie w ogóle go nie znam pomijając fakt, że jest konfliktową osobą... Junior jako ostatni poszedł oddać swoje głosy. Junior: Jako pierwszą nominuję DeMonę. Najwyższy czas, żeby żmija stąd odeszła i przestała zatruwać atmosferę w tym domu. Głosuję też na Celestię i Chloe, dlatego że mają nad nami wszystkimi przewagę nawet mimo tego, że nie dogadują się ze sobą tak jak powinny. Poza tym naprawdę nie przepadam za Celestią. 17.02: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, żeby poznać wyniki nominacji. Wielki Brat: 'Domownicy, którzy aktualnie są nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata, to... ''Chwila napięcia. 'Wielki Brat: '''DeMona... '''DeMona: '''Szok... '''Wielki Brat: '...Dwayne... Dwayne spojrzał się na niektórych ze złością. 'Wielki Brat: '...Brian... Brian wzruszył ramionami. 'Wielki Brat: '...oraz Samantha. 'Samantha: '''Co? Chyba sobie żartujecie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Muriel, jako Głowa Domu, musisz teraz nominować kolejnego domownika oraz jeśli chcesz, możesz również ocalić jedną z aktualnie zagrożonych osób. ''Muriel dosyć powoli i niechętnie wstała ze swojego miejsca. '''Muriel: Cóż, to jest trudniejsze niż sądziłam... W sensie nominowanie kogoś, a nie wstawanie. Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Muriel: '''W porządku. Na początek chciałabym uratować Briana, ponieważ miałam już okazję do tego, żeby go lepiej poznać i wiem, że tak naprawdę jest dobrą osobą. ''Prawie wszyscy włącznie z Brianem wyglądali na zaskoczonych taką decyzją. 'Muriel: '''I niestety na miejsce Briana muszę nominować Celestię i Chloe. To nie była łatwa decyzja, ponieważ naprawdę polubiłam Chloe i szkoda byłoby ją stracić, ale jednak Celestia jest dla mnie prawie obcą osobą, która na dodatek czasem sprawia wrażenie, jakby była tutaj za karę. ''Muriel z powrotem usiadła. 'Wielki Brat: '''To oznacza, że oficjalnie w tym tygodniu nominowanymi do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są DeMona, Dwayne, Samantha oraz Celestia i Chloe. '''Brian: '''Dzięki, że mnie ocaliłaś, chociaż wcale nie musiałaś... '''Muriel: '''Och, to drobiazg. No i oczywiście wybacz mi Chloe, że musiałam ci to zrobić. '''Chloe: '''W porządku... Sama zgodziłam się na grę z siostrą, która jest jaka jest... '''Celestia: '''Tak, bo najlepiej stwierdzić, że za każdym razem jesteśmy nominowane tylko z mojej winy i nasza ewentualna eliminacja też będzie przeze mnie. Za to ty zawsze jesteś niewinnym aniołkiem. '''Samantha: '''Skoro już o tym mowa, to czuję się właśnie jak jakiś anioł zesłany do piekła... Czy może być jeszcze gorzej? ''Siostry częściowo zignorowały Samanthę. 'Chloe: '''Wcale nie powiedziałam, że nie jestem niczemu winna! Ale ja przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie próbuję nawiązywać tu jakieś przyjaźnie i gdyby nie to, to już pewnie w pierwszym tygodniu byłybyśmy nominowane! '''Celestia: '''Więc może w takim razie poproś Wielkiego Brata o to, żeby nas rozdzielił? '''Chloe: '''Uwierz mi, że czasami chciałabym, żeby nas rozdzielono, ale to jest niestety niemożliwe. Albo może stety, bo jednak przyszłyśmy tu po to, aby spróbować się pogodzić i zachowywać jak na siostry przystało. A bez współpracy, nawet takiej wymuszonej, to się nie uda. '''Stiles: '''Wiecie, jesteście tu już ponad trzy tygodnie. Widać, że jak chcecie, to potraficie ze sobą współpracować, ale nadal brakuje wam takiej prawdziwej, rodzinnej relacji. '''Celestia: '''Może po prostu nie potrafimy się do siebie zbliżyć na tyle, żeby stać się naprawdę zgraną parą... '''Chloe: '''Cóż, może, ale dla mnie ważne jest, żebyśmy całkowicie nie straciły ze sobą kontaktu. '''Celestia: '''Czy pocieszy cię, jeśli powiem, że postaram się zachować z tobą kontakt po programie i nie udawać, że nie istniejesz? '''Chloe: '''Mówisz poważnie? Bo tak się składa, że to naprawdę by mnie ucieszyło... '''Celestia: '''Tak, nie okłamałabym swojej siostry w takiej sprawie... '''Chloe: '''To dobrze... '''Klein: '''Jak miło, że tym razem postanowiłyście urządzić sobie rodzinną terapię przy nas wszystkich. ^^ '''Chloe: '''Samo tak wyszło... Po prostu od czasu do czasu musimy się wygadać. '''Klein: '''W porządku, nikt was za to nie krytykuje... ''21.17: DeMona postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'DeMona: '''Nie dziwi mnie, że znowu jestem nominowana. To nawet urocze, że oni wszyscy tak bardzo chcą się mnie pozbyć. Oczywiście w ostateczności to od widzów zależy, czy tu zostanę i mam nadzieję, że ludzie widzą, że powinnam tu zostać, bo beze mnie ci nudziarze będą tu mieli zbyt wygodne życie. '''Wielki Brat: '''A kto w takim razie według ciebie powinien zostać teraz wyeliminowany? '''DeMona: '''Dwayne, to powinno być oczywiste. Ten koleś chyba myśli, że może mi dorównać, ale tak naprawdę nie dorasta mi do pięt. ''Chwilę później DeMona opuściła pokój zwierzeń. Już do końca dnia w domu panowała napięta atmosfera z powodu wyników nominacji. Dzień 26 9.27: Mieszkańcy domu zaczęli powoli wstawać ze swoich łóżek i zajmować się różnymi sprawami. Nikki i Klein postanowili poleżeć jeszcze trochę w swoich łóżkach. 'Nikki: '''Chciałabym zostać w łóżku do końca dnia... '''Klein: '''Nie no, później chyba warto by zająć się czymś ciekawym! '''Nikki: '''Niby czym? '''Klein: '''Nie wiem, może dostaniemy jakieś zadanie... ''Nikki westchnęła. 'Nikki: '''Zadanie to ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuję... ''W tym samym czasie Stiles i Junior rozmawiali na osobności na temat wyników nominacji. 'Junior: '''Myślisz, że Dwayne ma szansę przetrwać? '''Stiles: '''Trudno powiedzieć... Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem nadszedł już czas na DeMonę... '''Junior: '''Dokładnie. Dobrze mi się wydaje, że to już trzeci tydzień z rzędu, w którym jest nominowana? '''Stiles: '''Tak, już trzeci. To oznacza, że albo jest popularniejsza niż nam się wydaje, albo po prostu miała szczęście w poprzednich tygodniach... '''Junior: '''Cóż, szczęście prędzej czy później każdego opuszcza... ''11.30: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie w celu zapoznania się z nowym zadaniem zakupowym. 'Wielki Brat: '''W tym tygodniu wasze zadanie zakupowe ma bardzo proste zasady. Na początek wszyscy zostaniecie podzieleni na pary przez Głowę Domu. Muriel, w pokoju zwierzeń czeka na ciebie lista domowników, na której możesz utworzyć teraz pary do zadania. ''Muriel poszła do pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie zaczęła łączyć wszystkich w pary. Po kilkunastu minutach wróciła do uczestników. Jej uśmiech sprawił, że niektórzy zaczynali wyglądać na zestresowanych. 'Wielki Brat: '''Pary utworzone przez Muriel to: Klein i DeMona, Brian i Dwayne, Junior i Ce'Brie, Chloe i Nikki, Celestia i LaTeesha, Stiles i Samantha oraz Muriel i Vince. Teraz najważniejsza część. Za moment wszyscy zostaniecie skuci kajdankami ze swoimi nowymi partnerami. ''Żaden z uczestników nie wyglądał na zadowolonego po usłyszeniu tej informacji. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie się z kajdanek przed końcem zadania jest zaliczenie jednego z pomniejszych wyzwań. Jednocześnie każda para, której nie uda się uwolnić z kajdanek, automatycznie przegrywa całe zadanie zakupowe. To oznacza, że tym razem nie walczycie o luksusy dla całego domu, tylko dla siebie oraz swojego partnera. Jedynym wyjątkiem są Muriel i Vince, gdzie Muriel jako Głowa Domu ma już zapewnione luksusy bez względu na wynik zadania, więc oboje walczycie tylko dla Vince'a. Czy wszystko jest zrozumiałe? ''Mieszkańcy domu przytaknęli. Chwilę później wszyscy byli już skuci kajdankami ze swoimi partnerami. 'Samantha: '''Sądziłam, że już gorzej być nie może, ale oczywiście okazało się, że jednak może... '''Stiles: '''Spokojnie, nie będzie tak źle! ''Samantha posłała Stilesowi groźne spojrzenie. 'Samantha: '"Nie będzie tak źle"? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, przez co ja teraz przechodzę?! Machnęła przed twarzą Stilesa ręką, do której została z nim skuta. 'Stiles: '''Okej, rozumiem, że jeszcze tydzień temu żyłaś w luksusach i miałaś immunitet, ale to, że teraz jesteś w całkowicie odwrotnej sytuacji nie znaczy, że powinnaś się na wszystkim wyżywać! '''Samantha: '''A co innego mam robić skoro jestem w tak koszmarnym humorze? '''Stiles: '''Ja na twoim miejscu próbowałbym cieszyć się pobytem w programie póki mogę... Właśnie jesteś zagrożona eliminacją i chyba nie chciałabyś, żeby widzowie postrzegali cię tylko jako marudzącą księżniczkę? '''Samantha: '''Oczywiście, że nie chcę... Ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie! I teraz jeszcze jestem skazana na twoje towarzystwo! '''Stiles: '''Mogłaś trafić znacznie gorzej... Zresztą może jeszcze dzisiaj uda nam się z tego uwolnić! '''Samantha: '''Oby... ''15.24: Muriel i Vince zostali wezwani do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jakie są wasze początkowe wrażenia wobec zadania? '''Muriel: '''Ja w sumie nie mam żadnych problemów z tym, że zostałam przykuta do tego przystojnego młodzieńca. <3 '''Vince: '''Ja też nie narzekam... Jeszcze. '''Muriel: '''Jeszcze? '''Vince: '''Wiesz, później mogą pojawić się pewne problemy związane z brakiem swobody i prywatności... '''Muriel: '''Eee tam... '''Wielki Brat: '''Z waszej dwójki tylko Vince walczy o zdobycie nagrody, dlatego też oboje otrzymujecie możliwość wykonania specjalnego wyzwania, dzięki któremu w dość prosty sposób będziecie mogli uwolnić się z kajdanek. Jeśli nie jesteście tym zainteresowani, będziecie musieli wskazać inną parę do wykonania tego zadania. '''Muriel: '''Cóż, nie będę samolubna, więc jeśli Vince chce wykonać to zadanie, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu. '''Vince: '''To w takim razie przyjmujemy wyzwanie. ^^ ''Chwilę później Vince i Muriel znaleźli się w pokoju zadań, który został wypełniony dużą ilością różnych zegarów. Oprócz tego na środku pokoju znajdowała się tylko jedna sofa. 'Wielki Brat: '''W pomieszczeniu znajduje się sto budzików nastawionych w taki sposób, że będą uruchamiać się kolejno co dwie minuty. Waszym zadaniem jest wysiedzieć tutaj aż do momentu, w którym uruchomi się ostatni budzik. Oczywiście przez ten czas możecie próbować zlokalizować dzwoniące budziki, a następnie wyłączać je. Powodzenia. '''Vince: '''Chyba damy radę, prawda? '''Muriel: '''No pewnie, głośne dźwięki nie są dla mnie problemem, a do tego z wielką chęcią sobie tutaj posiedzę i odpocznę. ^^ '''Vince: '''Nie są problemem, bo masz słabszy słuch? '''Muriel: '''To nie o to chodzi... Chyba jeszcze nikomu nie powiedziałam tego, że lubię słuchać metalu. '''Vince: '''Naprawdę? '''Muriel: '''Tak, w sumie to może od tego rzeczywiście mam trochę gorszy słuch, ale na pewno jeszcze nie jest ze mną źle! ''Oboje usiedli na sofie i już po chwili uruchomił się pierwszy budzik. 'Vince: '''To chyba dobiega gdzieś stamtąd. ''Wskazał na ścianę przy drzwiach. 'Muriel: '''Potem się tym zajmiemy. Właśnie usiadłam i póki co jest mi zbyt wygodnie, żeby wstawać. '''Vince: '''Jak chcesz... ''16.32: Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Muriel i Vince'a zgromadzili się w ogrodzie. Każda para stanęła przy jednym z sześciu stolików. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak już mogliście zauważyć, brakuje wśród was jednej pary. Muriel i Vince otrzymali osobne wyzwanie, które właśnie teraz wykonują. Ale to nie znaczy, że dla was nic nie ma. Za moment weźmiecie udział w zawodach w jedzeniu niezbyt dobrych rzeczy. Całość została podzielona na trzy rundy. Po dwóch pierwszych rundach odpadną w sumie cztery pary, natomiast w ostatniej dwie najlepsze pary zmierzą się ze sobą o zwycięstwo w tym zadaniu, które jednocześnie równa się już z otrzymaniem luksusów na przyszły tydzień. Jesteście gotowi? ''Domownicy przytaknęli, chociaż niektórzy zrobili to dosyć niepewnie. W tej samej chwili do ogrodu weszło kilku kelnerów, którzy przynieśli tace z pierwszym "daniem", czyli po jednym podejrzanie wyglądającym koktajlu dla każdego. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przed wami znajdują się koktajle, które powstały poprzez zmieszanie kilku egzotycznych owoców i warzyw. Brzmi niegroźnie, ale te owoce i warzywa słyną ze swoich okropnych smaków. Główną gwiazdą jest tutaj durian, który jest uważany za najbardziej śmierdzący owoc świata. Każdy musi wypić do końca cały koktajl. Cztery pierwsze pary przechodzą do następnej rundy. Smacznego. ''Wszyscy zaczęli pić swoje koktajle. Najmniej problemów mieli Dwayne, Junior i LaTeesha, którzy wypili wszystko za jednym razem i dopiero po skończeniu zaczęli porządnie odczuwać zły smak. 'Dwayne: '''Ohyda... '''Junior: '''Dobrze, że zaopatrzyli nas też w wiaderka, bo mogą się przydać... ''Kilka minut później Stiles i Celestia również skończyli. 'LaTeesha: '''Yay, przechodzimy dalej! <3 ''LaTeesha uściskała Celestię, która jedynie skrzywiła się i delikatnie odepchnęła swoją partnerkę. 'Stiles: '''Dalej Samantha, dasz radę! '''Samantha: '''Ale to smakuje gorzej niż wymiociny! '''Ce'Brie: '''Co nie? '''Stiles: '''Przecież to tylko owoce i warzywa. Samo zdrowie! '''Junior: '''Poza tym te koktajle są najpewniej niskokaloryczne... '''Samantha i Ce'Brie: '''Serio? ''Dziewczyny przyjrzały się z obrzydzeniem swoim koktajlom, a następnie wzięły głęboki oddech i ze zdeterminowaniem zaczęły pić do końca. Skończyły mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Klein, DeMona i Chloe też zbliżali się do końca, natomiast Nikki i Brian mieli najwięcej problemów i nie dotarli nawet do połowy. 'Dwayne: '''Lepiej przyspiesz czyścioszku, bo zostało miejsce tylko dla jednej pary! '''Brian: '''Nie widzisz, że próbuję?! '''Dwayne: '''To zacznij próbować szybciej zanim wleję ci ten koktajl na siłę! '''Brian: '''Nawet nie próbuj! Czuję się już wystarczająco brudny od tego paskudnego zapachu i smaku! ''W tym samym czasie Klein skończył pić, a zaraz za nim skończyła Chloe. 'Klein: '''Dajesz DeMoncia! Wierzę w ciebie! '''DeMona: '''Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj... ''Nikki zaczęła płakać. 'Nikki: '''Nie dam rady! To jest niemożliwe! '''Chloe: '''Nie przejmuj się, będziemy miały jeszcze inne okazje do wygrania, chyba... ''Po krótkiej chwili DeMona z dumą skończyła swój koktajl. 'DeMona: '''No, nie było tak źle... ''Mówiąc to ledwo powstrzymała wymioty. Wkurzony Dwayne rzucił swoją szklanką o ziemię. 'Wielki Brat: '''Chloe, Nikki, Dwayne i Brian odpadają z zadania. Reszta przechodzi do następnej rundy. ''Brian zwymiotował do jednego z wiaderek, a potem załamany pobiegł do łazienki ciągnąc ze sobą zniesmaczonego i nadal wkurzonego Dwayne'a. W międzyczasie kelnerzy przynieśli kolejne "danie", którym tym razem są stuletnie jajka. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dla niektórych stuletnie jajko jest wyjątkowym przysmakiem, ale jednak dla wielu osób jest to jedna z najgorzej smakujących rzeczy na świecie. Tak jak w poprzedniej rundzie nie ma dzielenia się między sobą, więc każdy musi zjeść po jednym. Możecie zaczynać. ''Ce'Brie, Klein, Samantha i DeMona z przerażeniem przyglądali się jajkom, natomiast pozostali od razu zaczynali je jeść. LaTeesha skończyła jako pierwsza. 'Ce'Brie: '''Tak szybko? '''LaTeesha: '''Smakowało okropnie, ale skoro dają to zjadłam! '''Samantha: '''Ja w ogóle boję się tego czegoś dotknąć! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ja też... ''Chwilę później Junior też skończył jeść, za to Stiles nie dał rady i wypluł resztki jajka do wiadra. 'Samantha: '''Zamierzasz to kończyć, czy możemy już zrezygnować? '''Stiles: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz... Nawet nie chcę już na to patrzeć... '' 'Samantha: '''To dobrze, bo ja nie zamierzam się truć tym zgniłym jajem. ''Oboje odeszli od swojego stolika. 'Klein: '''Może też sobie odpuścimy? '''DeMona: '''Nic z tego! DeMona się nie poddaje! Wygramy to zadanie czy tego chcesz, czy nie! ''DeMona zaczęła dosyć szybko jeść swoje jajko. Klein westchnął i po chwili wahania też zaczął jeść. W tym samym czasie Celestia skończyła z pewnymi trudnościami. 'LaTeesha: '''Yay, znowu wygrywamy! '''Celestia: '''Byleby się od ciebie uwolnić... '''Junior: '''A ty księżniczko zamierzasz w końcu coś zrobić? '''Ce'Brie: '''Chciałabym... ale... nie mogę! To jest obleśne! Mam ochotę zwymiotować od samego zapachu! '''Junior: '''Nie mogłaś tego powiedzieć zanim zacząłem to jeść? '''Ce'Brie: '''No sorry, okej? ''Junior westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem. Chwilę później DeMona i Klein skończyli jeść jajka. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje dla LaTeeshy, Celestii, DeMony i Kleina. Wasza czwórka przechodzi do ostatniej rundy. ''Tym razem kelnerzy przynieśli cztery niewielkie ciasta, z których częściowo wystawały ryby. 'Wielki Brat: '''Na deser otrzymujecie nietypowe rybne ciasto. Zasady pozostają bez zmian. Para, która jako pierwsza skończy jeść, wygrywa zadanie. Powodzenia. ''Cała czwórka od razu zaczęła jeść. Oczywiście LaTeesha ponownie radziła sobie najlepiej, podczas gdy pozostała trójka już po chwili zaczynała mieć problemy. W pewnej chwili LaTeesha przestała jeść. 'LaTeesha: '''Szczerze mówiąc to nie smakuje aż tak źle! '''Chloe: '''Poważnie? '''Stiles: '''Czy jest coś, czego byś nie zjadła? '''LaTeesha: '''No pewnie! Na przykład... Hmm.. ''LaTeesha zaczęła się zastanawiać i w tym samym czasie napotkała surowy wzrok Celestii, która w przeciwieństwie do niej nie robiła żadnych dłuższych przerw. 'LaTeesha: '''Może później wam powiem... ''Zaczęła dalej jeść. Mimo przerwy ponownie skończyła jako pierwsza. 'LaTeesha: '''Oby było więcej takich zadań! ''Kilka osób krzyknęło "Nie!" w tym samym czasie. Nieco później DeMona skończyła jeść. 'DeMona: '''Lepiej żebyś skończył przed tą ponuraczką, bo nie zaakceptuję porażki na takim etapie! '''Klein: '''Staram się... '''DeMona: '''To staraj się bardziej! Szybciej! '''Klein: '''Będzie lepiej jak się uciszysz... '''DeMona: '''A może ty zamień gadanie na jedzenie? ''Klein przewrócił oczami. On i Celestia zbliżali się do końca w tym samym czasie. 'DeMona: '''No dawaj! ''Gwałtowanie machnęła rękami, przez co Klein uderzył się w twarz ręką, do której został skuty z DeMoną. To sprawiło, że zakrztusił się i wypluł część jedzenia na ziemię. Jednocześnie dzięki temu Celestia zdążyła skończyć jedzenie przed Kleinem. 'LaTeesha: '''Udało się! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje dla LaTeeshy i Celestii. Jako pierwsze zostaniecie uwolnione z kajdanek oraz macie już zapewnione luksusy na kolejne dni. '''Celestia: '''Super, jestem wolna... ''DeMona zaczęła trząść się ze złości, ale wyjątkowo postanowiła nic nie mówić. Zawiedziony Klein również się nie odezwał. 18.48: Muriel i Vince już od ponad trzech godzin przebywają w pokoju zadań. Kilka minut od rozpoczęcia wyzwania zaczęli nieco powolnie szukać i wyłączać uruchomione budziki, ale mimo tego prawie cały ten czas spędzili w hałasie. 'Vince: '''Jak myślisz, długo jeszcze? '''Muriel: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie... Nawet mnie już zaczęła głowa od tego boleć... '''Vince: '''Chyba jeszcze przez długi czas będę widywać te budziki w koszmarach... ''Vince wyłączył jeden z budzików i prawie w tym samym czasie uruchomił się kolejny. Oboje westchnęli, ale szybko zmienili nastawienie, gdy usłyszeli nieco stłumiony głos Wielkiego Brata. 'Wielki Brat: '''Właśnie uruchomił się ostatni budzik, a to oznacza, że wytrwaliście tutaj ponad trzy godziny. Gratulacje, za moment pożegnacie się z kajdankami, a do tego Vince będzie mógł cieszyć się luksusami razem z Muriel oraz innymi zwycięzcami. '''Vince: '''Uff, nareszcie... ''Oboje z zadowoleniem opuścili pokój zadań. 22.11: Nikki i Chloe postanowiły pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Chloe: '''To całe zadanie jest brutalniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać... Nie licząc szczęściarzy, którzy już się od siebie uwolnili, my chyba jesteśmy jedyną parą, która nie ma ze sobą żadnych większych problemów. '''Nikki: '''Dokładnie... Oczywiście chciałabym mieć trochę więcej prywatności, ale chyba jakoś dam radę do jutra... '''Chloe: '''Na pewno dasz radę! Spójrz na inne pary. Brian i Dwayne się nie znoszą, Klein i DeMona chyba też, Samantha i Stiles są totalnymi przeciwieństwami i podobnie jest z Juniorem i Ce'Brie... '''Nikki: '''Obserwowanie ich jest w sumie dosyć zabawne. ^^ '''Chloe: '''No nawet... Trochę żałuję, że Celestia uwolniła się już od LaTeeshy. Znając ją nie wytrzymałaby aż do jutra i pewnie zobaczylibyśmy jakiś pierwszy wybuch z jej strony... '''Nikki: '''Byłoby ciekawie, ale już bez tego wszędzie jest nerwowo... '''Chloe: '''Tak, niestety... ''W międzyczasie pozostałe pary próbowały ogarnąć sytuację ze spaniem w sypialni. 'Stiles: '''Mamy tutaj cztery podwójne łóżka oraz pięć par, które są ze sobą skute kajdankami... '''Samantha: '''Na serio musimy dzielić ze sobą łóżko? Nie możesz na przykład spać na podłodze? '''Ce'Brie: '''Ej, dobry pomysł! ''Ce'Brie spojrzała się z nadzieją na Juniora. 'Junior: '''Szczerze to chyba wolę przespać się na podłodze niż dzielić z tobą łóżko... '''Ce'Brie: '''To świetnie, bo nie zamierzam wyglądać jak jakaś ladacznica, która śpi z pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem. '''Samantha: '''Ja tak samo! '''Stiles: '''Ech, dobra. Podłoga może nie będzie aż taka straszna... '''Brian: '''Ja też wolałbym spać sam, ale na tej brudnej podłodze jest mnóstwo zarazków... '''Dwayne: '''No to masz problem, bo ja nie będę się specjalnie dla ciebie poświęcać. A zwłaszcza po tym, co odstawiłeś na zadaniu. ''Dwayne spojrzał się groźnie na Briana, który przez to odsunął się od niego najdalej jak mógł. 'Klein: '''My z DeMonką jakoś wyśpimy się na podwójnym łóżku, prawda? '''DeMona: '''Chyba powiedziałam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał? '''Klein: '''Ale wtedy była "DeMoncia"... '''DeMona: '''Nieważne. Nadal jestem wkurzona po zadaniu, więc mnie nie denerwuj. '''Klein: '''Jasne, "królowo"... ''Większość uczestników spędziła resztę dnia w kiepskich humorach ze względu na ich partnerów. Niektórzy postanowili wcześniej pójść do spania, żeby trochę szybciej zleciał im czas. Tak właśnie zakończył się dwudziesty szósty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Celestia & Chloe, DeMona, Dwayne oraz Samantha. Tym razem możecie zagłosować na dwóch uczestników, którzy powinni odpaść, ponieważ nadchodząca eliminacja będzie podwójna. :) Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2